Hermione Talon
by Funchick42
Summary: Hermione wakes up on her birthday and goes to meet her friends. Nothing could ruin her day, until she finds out that she's not who she thought she was. With new powers to master and a new friends to understand, this year is going to be the strangest yet.


**Disclaimer: It's Not Mine, I Swear! It's all JK's! Exept the 's mine, all Mine...Mwhaahaahaa!**

Hermione practically ran to the Great was her birthday and nothing was going to ruin she got to the Great Hall's doors she stopped and calmed herself opened the doors and walked in still beaming as she went.

"Happy Birthday Mione, how does it feel to be 17?" Ron asked.

"Feels great and my hair isn't frizzy today!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Ummmm...about that...Mione your hair, did you die it?" Harry asked.

"Die it?No, why would I do that?" Hermione asked laughing.

"Mione, I think you need to look at your hair, and eyes...and lips,"Ginny said pulling out a mirror.

Hermione's smile disappeared from her now blood-red gasped,her hair was now elegant, black, shoulder-length eyes were golden, completely had shrunk from her normal hieght of 5'8" to a new hieght of exactly 5 skin, once tan from a summer on the beach, was now paler than Malfoy' was so pale that it was alomst white.

"Wow," Hermione said still shocked.

"Miss. Granger I need to tell you something, please come to the front of the hall," Professor Dumbledore said from behind Hermione.

"Sure professor, maybe you can explain this to me," Hermione agreed with a smile.

"Miss. Granger I need to explain something of great importance to you first..." his voice trailed off.

"Hermione...your parents," He started, "Your parents have been killed in a Death Eater attack, it was an attempt at getting you to blame Harry for their death.I am sorry for your great loss."

Hermione let out a sorrow filled yell and sank to the eyes turned to a blue her the fire on the floating candles Flamed out of control, the water in the goblets formed a ring around her, there was a wind wipping her hair all over the place, and she had sky-rocketed into the air on a tower of earth.

Suddenly everthing stopped and the tower was unconscious on the was laying on her side with her hair hiding her face.

Dumbledore rushed hurridly down the stairs to Hermione's unconscious body.

"Get her to the infirmery, Professors we've found Miss. Talon," He adds turning to the professors.

**Hermione Talon-**

Hermione opened her eye and seen only three people,and they weren't her three best , they strangers who looked like her new self.

The women had long blonde curls,and ruby red eyes were emerald green, and she was very stood at a height of 5'3" and had a look of joy on her face.

The taller of the two men had short-cut,straight,black hair,his eyes were brown with specks of gold in was 6'5" feet tall.

The last one was young and looked to be about 18-19 years had the same hair as the older man,and the woman's only difference was that his eyes had flecks of brown in was almost as tall as the other man, but he was only 6'0" feet though.

"I have concluded, you are all related to each other," Hermione said, with a look of resolution.

The older one laughed and said,"So much like your mother."

"How do you know my mother?" Hermione said alarmed her eyes turning a purple-ish gray.

"I'm married to her," he said patiently.(sp?)

"No, my mom is Elizabeth Granger and she's married to my dad, Rick Granger,or...was," She said not looking in their eyes.

"No, Sweety, we're your parents," The women said gesturing to her and her husband.

"No! My parent are Rick and Elizabeth Granger, and even though they're dead I love them! You are not my parents!" Hermione screamed, suddenly looking up into their eye's. They gasped as they seen her eyes. Her eyes were now a mixture of blue and red.

"No one will ever take their place..." Her eyes were now completely blue and she had tears welling up in her eyes.

She started felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her.

"Hermione,please don't cry, I hate it when you don't cry, please...Hermione...Mione..." She heard some one whisper.

"Ahhhhh!" Hermione suddenly screamed as she was thrown back onto the bed.

_(Flash back)_

_"Mione, where are you?Mione?" She heard her brother call._

_She giggled and ran behind the couch._

_"Come out, Come out where ever you are. Here I come...Gotcha!" He said as he jumped into Hermione's view._

_Hermione screamed and ran around the couch._

_"Awww, no fair Mione, I found you, you're supposed to come to bed for mom and dad now," He yelled._

_"But Kevin, I don't want to go to bed, I'm not tired!" Hermione pleaded with her brother._

_"Hermione, no buts about it, it's time for bed," Kevin said sturnly._

_"Fine, but will you carry me?Please?" She said._

_"Ok, But you have to get into bed when we get there," He said._

_"Ok," Hermione said fighting sleep._

_Kevin picked his sister and carried her to her he got to her room, he looked down at her and found her asleep in his arms with her head against his smiled and pulled back the blankets on her layed(sp?) her down on her bed._

_Just as he reached out to open the door he heard her say,"Kevin,can you stay here tonight?Please?"_

_He walked back over to her bed and layed beside her._

_"Thank you, Kevin, I love you," Hermione said sleeply cuddling into her brothers chest._

_"Love you, too. Goodnight Mione," he said._

_"Night," she said as she drifted into unconsiousnous._

_(End of Flashback)_

Hermione gasped as she came back to sat up and looked around the room the people were still there, she looked at each one slowly and stopped at the younger male.

"You're 're my brother," Hermione said shocked.

Kevin looked up surprised,"How do know that?" he asked.

"I...I had a memory of sorts," Hermione said.

"Really, what did you remmember?" The older one asked as he rushed over and sat on the edge of her bed.

"It was me and you," she said still looking at Kevin,"I was about 5 and you looked about 7. We were playing and you found me, I ran and you said it wasn't said that you found me and so I had to go to bed. I pouted and said i wasn't argued and i ended up saying I'd go if you carried me. I fell asleep and woke up when you layed me in bed. You started to leave but I asked you to stay. You came back and we went to bed," She told him.

"You're remmembering!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Yes, Mrs. Talon, it could take anywhere from a week to a month for her to remmember everything," Dumbledore said walking into the hospital wing.

Hermione gasped," You're the Talons?"

"Correction, _We're _the Talons," Mr. Talon repeated.

"Do I have to keep saying that I'm not your kid?" Hermione said with tears in her eyes, "My parents are DEAD!AND I WON'T BE LETTING ANYONE TRY AND TAKE THEIR PLACE!I DON'T CARE IF I'M HAVING MEMORIES OR NOT! I AM NOT YOUR KID!" With this Hermione jumped up and ran out of the door.

****

"They're not my parents!My parents are DEAD!" Hermione stopped at her last sentence, "My parents are dead..." she whispered to herself.

She collasped to the ground."No...no,no,no...not mom and dad...nooo, this is all my fault!"

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around caring who it was, she turned and wrapped her arms around the muscular figure.

"Shhhh, it'll be all right...shhh," the person said.

_"Wait,I know that voice," _Hermione thought to herself.

She looked up into Draco's eyes and gasped,"M-Malfoy? You're comforting _ME?_" She said shocked.

Draco, too, gasped as he seen her were a deep blue color.

"Yes, my dad is in jail now I'm free to do what I want," Draco said.

"Sooo, you only acted like that because of your father?" Hermione asked, suspicous.

"Yes, it was my father talking, not father had a lot of spys in the school wathching elves, students, you name it he had it..." He said trailing off.

"Oh..." Hermione said, deciding to believe him.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked her.

"No..." Hermione said, "My parents are dead...How can I possibly be alright?"

Hermione started crying again and fell into his shoulder.

Draco felt her slowly stop crying and her breath get looked down at the now sleeping girl in his arms.

_"She's beautiful,"_ Draco thought to himself.

He Picked her up and took her to the infermery where he guessed from her cloths she had run away from.

**A/N Soooo, How was it? awsome, Horrible, so bland you can't describe it? Come on Ineed feedback,LOL.**


End file.
